


COLD FEET

by ivorygates



Series: Bellemettle [2]
Category: Cammie'verse - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Daniverse, Gen, Girl!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an imaginary affair is a lot of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLD FEET

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at end of Part One for notes. This is a note about that note.

Jack comes instantly awake in the darkness. Hell, Dani supposes he's been awake since she snuck into his kitchen through the garage. "Me," she says anyway. It's oh-dark-thirty in the morning, and she's parked halfway down the street like an idiot who doesn't know her Jeep is known. If she were really trying to hide, nobody would have seen her show up.

"Good morning?" he says, sitting up, alert and on his way to worried.

She yawns, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking off her shoes. "They're poking at Sam again. You get to give me breakfast."

"Ah." He lies down again. "Keep your cold feet on your own side of the bed."

She makes a rude noise, shoving her pants to the floor on top of her shoes and ducking under the covers. In too-few hours she'll get up, get coffee, get eggs or cold pizza or whatever Jack has around the kitchen for breakfast, leave by the front door. And she knows there will be someone to take notice, because there always is. And the delicate inquiries that Sam mentioned about her-and-Jack will be sidetracked (and thank god Sam's still got her Washington DEW-line, whatever a DEW-line is; Sam always calls it that and Dani has no fucking clue what she means.) Of course, Dani and Jack will have to lead them on a bit more before they can drop it (again) for a while. After four years, it's a dance they're all getting good at.

"Don't snore," Jack says.

#


End file.
